Adventure in Kanto
by alexhacker39
Summary: Aria and Ash go on their first journey together to become a Pokemon Master! But what will happen on their journey? New friends, rivals, meeting Pokemon that they never heard of before in Kanto? What will happen to them when they met Legendary Pokemon on their journey? [Book 1 of Adventure Series]
1. Episode 1: Part 1

**ADVENTURE IN KANTO  
**_**Adventure Series**_

**Summary: **_Aria and Ash go on their first journey together to become a Pokemon Master! But what will happen on their journey? New friends, rivals, meeting Pokemon that they never heard of before in Kanto? What will happen to them when they met legendary Pokemon on their journey? [Book 1 of Adventure Series]  
_

**Disclaimers:**_ I do not own Pokemon! I only own any OC characters like Aria or anyone else appearing that I have created. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and I have claims to owning it!_

**Preface:** _You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this series! Should I start from the beginning where I started to think about this? Okay, let's start from when I got the idea of Aria joining in on the Pokemon anime series. It was all the way back in 2014 in September. I started to wonder when I should start an entire Pokemon series fanfic. Then, I decided to play one of the old games, Soul Silver to get something from it, which lead to me playing X and Y. As I played it, I then went towards the anime series and got an idea from Ash._

_When I first took a deeper look at Ash's character and personality, I decided to create a character related to him. Which lead to the creation of Aria Ketchum. She was meant to be like Ash's other half, basically the more organized and creative person. She's more advanced in smarts compared to Ash, so I made her a little more older than him so that it could fit better._

_As I created Aria, I started to wonder what I should with her. Then after a lot of thinking through, I decided to put her in the anime. Which lead to it become the Adventure Series. For some reason, I decided to start it off in the Hoenn Region, but then after some time of thinking, I decided to start the beginning on their journey in Kanto, and while I'm working on those two, I'm also working on Unova. I plan to be working on side stories such as Adventure in Aria, which I am currently doing which I probably won't update for a while. But I do plan to have short stories of Aria's alternate universe adventure!_

_Now that I finally explained it, which appeared very short for me for some reason, I hope you guys enjoy the beginning of this story. Let me know if there's anything that you want to know about the series, the characters, or what I plan to do on the future for this story!_

* * *

**Episode 1: Part 1  
Our Pokemon Journey Together!**

"Professor Oak, do you know what day it is today?" A young girl asked.

"Ah yes, it's when your brother receives his first Pokemon." The older man said, clapping his hands together. "But you know you really didn't have to come all the way just to find out what Pokemon he will have, Aria. Don't you have a gym battle to do?"

The girl, Aria, shook her head. "No! That's not why! He's a beginning trainer, he'll need help along the way! It's no big deal, really!"

Aria had long black hair, and wore a black and white plaid shirt and short jeans that stopped at her knees. She had a belt around her waist that had two poke balls there, probably the Pokemon she had already caught when she started her journey only a week ago. However, she decided to wait for her brother until he was ready to receive his first Pokemon.

The professor smiles and nods his head. He always knew Aria wouldn't leave Ash behind, but she got a bit of a head start to prepare herself for the battle ahead. She has been training for the week that she had started as a Pokemon Trainer, but she wouldn't go and battle a gym without her younger brother. She was a four years older than him, but that didn't matter to her, but it did to her brother since she was like their mother in a way.

"Speaking about Ash, where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now?" She asked.

Oak shrugs. "I don't know, didn't he said he was going to come here earlier?"

"Yes, but I wonder...he probably overslept." Aria sighs, placing her hand on her face. "That's my young brother, he's gonna have to realize that he going to have to wake up earlier for things like this."

"Spearow!"

A small bird Pokemon flew through the window and sat on Aria's shoulder. It carried a small letter on it's foot. "Oh good, mom did write back. Thanks Spearow."

She takes it off the small letter and opens it up.

"She says that he overslept and is on his way right now." She reads from it, sighing in the end. "Ash, I swear—"

"Hey grandfather, I'm here."

They turned around and noticed Ash's rival walking into the lab.

"Oh Gary there you are." Oak greeted. "Are you ready to receive your first Pokemon?"

"Of course." He replied.

Gary glances at Aria and greets her with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Besides waiting for Ash to get here, I'd say I'm doing fine." She said, exchanging a handshake with him. "So, you all set for your journey?"

"Of course. And who knows, maybe we'll battle some time." He said, taking his hand back.

"Only time will tell." She mumbled as he walked by her. Professor Oak guided him into the lab where he would get his first Pokemon from. As that was happening, Aria heard talking from outside of the building and looked out the window to see a crowd outside. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Jeez Gary, since when did you have a fan club?" She joked to herself. Suddenly, she noticed someone running on the trail and was heading towards the crowd of people.

Aria raised a brow in surprise and shock. "Ash?"

She noticed something different about him, and that he was running all the way there in his pajamas. No one seem to laugh at him because they were only waiting for Gary to show his Pokemon to them.

Aria didn't laugh at Ash because she was too nice to actually do such a thing. She was a very kind person who doesn't like to see people going through tough problems in their life.

"Spearow!" Said the Pokemon that rested on her shoulder as it saw what Ash was wearing.

"Of course, he forgets to change his clothes." Aria sighed. "That's my brother for ya."

* * *

After some time of waiting for Ash to get going, Aria watched as Gary headed off with his cheerleaders following him. She gets a sweat drop down her forehead and chuckled awkwardly. She then spots her mother in with the small crowd and noticed that it was completely different from what Gary had. She shrugged her shoulders, putting her hands behind her head. She looked back at the building as the door opened.

"So Ash, which Pokemon did you get?" Aria asked, once he walked outside with the professor. She looked down and noticed the small Pokemon beside him.

"Isn't that the Pikachu you were telling me about professor?" She looks at the professor.

"Yes, but this was the only Pokemon left for Ash to choose." He said.

"Oh, well at least you have a Pokemon, right Ash?"

"Right."

Aria looked down at the people below and noticed that they weren't as crazy as the ones that Gary had with him. When they reached the bottom step they noticed their mother standing by waiting for them, holding a green backpack in her hands.

"I'm so proud of you Ash." She said.

"Aw, thanks mom." He thanked, smiling slightly.

She hands him the bag and he opens it to see what's inside.

"It's filled with everything you'll need on your journey." She said, looking over at Aria. "So you're planning on go with him Aria? How sweet!"

Aria blushes slightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks mom."

"Is this the Pokemon you got?" She asked, looking down at the Pikachu standing next to Ash. "I thought all Pokemon stayed inside of their Poke Balls?" Their mother questioned.

"Oh right." Ash held out Pikachu's Poke Ball. "Return Pikachu."

He tossed the Poke Ball at Pikachu but it only bounced it back with its tail, landing back in Ash's hand.

"What?" He was so confused and did it again, but Pikachu only sent it back.

"Seems like Pikachu doesn't like to be inside of a Poke Ball." Aria commented.

"Well, it doesn't matter, with Pikachu at my side I'll become a Pokemon Master." He said, picking up the electric mouse.

Before Ash could say anything, Pikachu shocked him and it soon did to everyone else, except for the Professor and Aria, who were taking cover.

"Man, that Pikachu sure has some power." Aria pointed out.

"If you have any rubber gloves use them! Electricity has no effect on them!" The professor told the boy.

Once Pikachu stopped, they all fell to the ground, all paralyzed from the electric shock.

"Hehe...well, this is just a great start to a journey." Aria got a sweat drop down her face as she laughed awkwardly.

* * *

Aria walked with her eyes shut, listening to the sounds of her own footsteps. That was ruined when she heard something being dragged. She stopped walking and opening her eyes.

Ash was wearing the rubber gloves and pulling Pikachu with a rope. Pikachu clearly was not happy with what he was doing and didn't even what to do anywhere. She frowned, standing in front of her brother to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Ash, I really don't think you need to do that." She spoke after some time, putting her hands on her hips.

Ash sighs and looks at his older sister. "What am I suppose to do? Pikachu doesn't like me." He whined.

"That's because Pikachu doesn't know you well. If you learn more about Pikachu the more it will trust you. Besides, it took me some time for Bulbsaur and I to like each other."

_Except Bulbsaur doesn't hurt me unlike Pikachu._ She thought.

Ash looks at Pikachu and then back at Aria.

"Okay."

He unties the rope off of Pikachu and takes off the gloves.

"Just dragging Pikachu along won't make it happier, it's only making it dislike you more." She added.

"Pika." It said, agreeing with her.

"See?"

"Okay, I get it." He confirmed.

"You sure?" Aria asked carefully.

"I'm sure."

Ash kneels down next to Pikachu and held out his hand, but Pikachu only looked away.

"Don't worry Ash, Pikachu will get use to you." Aria assured. "It just takes time after all."

Ash sighs, looking at his older sister. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right. I'm you're sister." She said. Ash grumbled.

"No, the last time you said that you fell into a hole." He pointed out.

Aria tensed, waving her hands. "You get what I mean! Now, let's get going while you two start to like each other, okay!?"

Ash smirked, nodding his head. Pikachu yawned, not caring for what's going on.

This was only the start for the two sibling trainers in the Kanto region.

* * *

**Yeah, this is just the beginning. It's not going to go through every Pokemon episode but I will go through some of the important ones. Oh, and Aria is only 4 years older than Ash since he is 10 in this and Aria is 14. If you noticed something different about Gary, is that he is friends with Aria, but sees her as a rival like Ash. He's not mean to her like how he is Ash, but the two of them are very understanding towards each the way, if your new to the story the other story 'Adventure in Hoenn' is the other story that involves both Ash and Aria going to Hoenn and having a journey there.**


	2. Episode 1: Part 2

**To let you all know I'm not going to be updating this story like crazy. I'll probably update once a week or twice, depends on if I have the time to work on this story. But I will be working on the other one too. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Part 2  
Separated Sibings**

"Ash, you can't catch a pokemon like that." Aria said, shaking her head. "You need to use your Pokemon to weaken it, then catch it."

Ash had attempted to catch a Pokemon without using Pikachu or anything else to weaken it. His attempts were like a five year old, which she suspected he would end up acting like on the journey. Trust her, this had been on her mind when she got back to Pallet Town.

Ash sighed, looking over at his sister.

"But Pikachu won't listen to a word I say." He proclaimed. "How am I suppose to catch my first Pokemon if Pikachu doesn't listen to me?" He asked.

Aria shrugs in response. "Sorry Ash, you'll have to think of something. Pikachu is your Pokemon, not mine." A sad look appeared on her face. "Look Ash, trust me when I say this, but some times it takes Pokemon a little more time until the person they see as their trainer will understand and accept them. Pikachu saw you as a person who doesn't care for its well being, and it still might think that if you don't care about its feelings."

Ash frowns and looks around for another pokemon to catch. "I'll be back." He said, walking away.

Aria and Pikachu sighed in unison when he wouldn't listen. They looked over at each other.

"He's new to all of it." Aria told it.

"Pika." The mouse spoke.

It lead to some time passing by as Ash continued to try his own ways of catching a Pokemon. Aria sat back for a while, waiting for Ash to get back after his attempts to capture his first Pokemon. Pikachu was sitting in a tree, relaxing and resting a bit. An hour passes by and Aria had already made tea and made herbal Pokemon food for Pikachu.

Once she was doing with her tea, she cleaned up and worked on making more medicine for the trip ahead. Suddenly as she starts to put the bottles away into her bag, she heard a scream. She stood up and glanced around.

"Ash?" She called in confusion.

When she spotted him, she noticed him running in her direction being chased by a flock of Spearow.

"Oh no, he must have upset one of them and called the whole flock down on him." She murmured, reaching for a Poke Ball.

"Bulbasuar, I need your help!" She called out her Pokemon. "I need you to get the Spearow's attention, draw them over here by using Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasuar nodded before launching the large leaves at the Pokemon. When it hit, the Spearow turned their attention to Aria and her Pokemon. But when they came charging at her, they attacked her Bulbasuar, and Pikachu who was still sitting in a tree. But they were also attacking Aria. She shielded her face from their attack.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Ash shouted at the Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Aria commanded, trying to push back the Spearow that were attacking her.

But before Bulbasaur could attack, Pikachu already launched a Thunder Bolt attack and it hit all of the Spearow. Aria lowers her arms, noticing the marks on her arms when the Spearow were pecking at her and her Pokemon. She at the sky to see that the Spearow had fled for now, but she noticed something off...

"Aria! Are you alright?" Ash asked worriedly, running over to her.

She turned her attention back to her younger brother, "I'm fine Ash." She assured. "But we should get out of here! Look!"

Ash turns around, noticing more Spearow flying into the aid the flock that Pikachu and Aria had attacked to defend themselves.

"Oh no, let's go!" She grabbed his arm to give him a running start ahead.

Pikachu jumps off the tree, running through the trail in the forest.

"Pikachu!" Ash called to his Pokemon. He started to chase after it, leaving Aria alone with Bulbasaur.

"Ash!" She tried to stop him, but he was already long gone. The flock was catching up so quickly that Aria and Bulbasaur had no choice but to run after the two. In her sight she could see that some of the flock had caught up to them and were attacking Pikachu. Ash pushes through them and grabs a hold of his injured Pokemon, running through the trail. But Aria noticed a river beside her and followed it till she noticed a waterfall. When she looked at her brother she noticed that he was going to jump.

"Ash wait!" Aria told him.

But it was too late. He reached the waterfall and landed in the strong currents below.

"Ash!" She exclaimed, looking around for him. She couldn't see him through the currents, her heart pounding roughly in her chest.

_Ash...I'll find you...I will, just please be okay..._

When she stood up, her Bulbasaur nudged her on the leg. She looks down at her Pokemon before looking to the sky to see the flock Spearow.

"We have to hide, they'll probably go away." She told her Pokemon before jumping into a bush with Bulbasaur. Aria stuck her head out slightly to see that the flock wasn't paying attention to them, but was following the river below.

"They must be still after Ash." She said quietly. "Well, I have no choice but to fight back. Bulbasaur, return for now." She returns her Pokemon to its Poke Ball before running down an opposite path through the forest.

When she reached the large lake in front of her, she vigorously looked around to see if she could find Ash around the area.

"Ash! Are you here? Ash?" She called aloud, her voice echoing through the forest and lake.

She got no response back, and her eyes narrow worriedly.

_Was he alright? Did he managed to get away? Was he still being chased?_

Those questions kept filling her mind, worrying her even more than already was.

"Ash!" She called one last time.

Nothing, just silence took place of her cry. Aria looked around before catching her eyes on someone holding a fishing rod in her hands, looking towards the forest. Aria runs over to her, taking a deep breath before asking her the question, "Excuse me, but have you see a black haired boy go through here? With a Pikachu?" She asked.

The girl turns to Aria, noticing her after a few seconds, "A Pikachu? Actually I have! He took my bike!" She exclaimed.

_Ash took her bike? That doesn't sound like something he would do, unless he's trying to reach the Pokemon Center to help Pikachu._

"Do you happen to know where he's heading?" Aria asked.

She thought for a moment. "I think he was heading for the Pokemon Center." She said.

Aria nod, "Thank you, I should go catch up to him before he gets hurt." She ran through the trail and started to head for the nearest Pokemon Center.

_It would take me about an hour before I get there, but I know if I keep running I should be there soon..._


	3. Episode 1: Part 3

**Episode 1: Part 3  
Luke and Ponyta  
**

The sun was already setting and Aria was no where near close to reaching the Pokemon Center. She hasn't even stopped for a break at all, she was that worried for her brother. She was exhausted, sore, and basically she was ready to pass out from all of the running. But she knew the only way to help her brother was to take care of herself as well. She came to a stop and took a deep breath from the cold air that enter her lungs.

"I know he must have reached the Pokemon Center a long time ago. It's best if I rest up and catch up with him in the morning." She mumbled to herself.

She takes off her bag and sits down on the grass and checks through it to find something to start making a small camp. First she started with the came fire and collected wood. She took out a lighter and lighted the wood with its flames.

"Now I just have to search for some food." She reaches for a Poke Ball and calls out her small Pokemon.

"Spearow, can you try to find a tree with fruit in it?" She asked.

"Spearow!" It spoke, taking off into the air.

She smiles faintly and looks down at the fire and tries to warm herself up. When Spearow came back, Aria noticed a worried look on its face.

"Spearow, what's wrong?" She asked, standing up.

Apparently Spearow wanted her to follow her by flying in circles.

"You want me to follow?" She said confused.

Spearow nods, flying away. Aria grabs her bag and follows her Pokemon.

_I wonder what Spearow found..._

When Spearow landed, Aria noticed a large Pokemon in front of her. Her eyes widen in shock. There was a Pokemon Trainer with it. But the Pokemon he had with him seemed to be injured, there was no way he could carry such a large Pokemon. That's because it was a Ponyta.

"Oh my god..." Aria murmured, Spearow sitting on her shoulder. "Are...are you okay?" She asked.

The trainer, turns around, noticing Aria stand a bit of far distance away.

"I'm fine," He said. "But my Pokemon isn't."

Aria's eyes widen, rushing to his Pokemon's side and examining the wound on its leg.

"How did this happen?" She asked, opening her bag.

"These three crooks came and attacked us. They got away but they injured my Ponyta." He explains.

Aria nods, pulling out a bottle. "Here, give this to Ponyta. This will give it its strength back." She said, handing him the bottle.

"What's in this?" He asked, opening it.

"Herbs, its filled with stuff that help it get their energy and strength back. Trust me, it's useful."

The boy nods, looking over at his Pokemon. "Drink this Ponyta, this will help." He said.

Ponyta wasn't sure at first, but it noticed the concerned look in its trainer's eyes. It slowly drank what was in the vial and swallowed it. The boy hands Aria back the bottle and she placed it back in her bag.

"My name is Aria by the way." She said, pulling out a pair of bandages.

"Luke." He replied. "What brings you out here?"

"My brother and I were on a journey, we're Pokemon Trainers. But we were attacked by a flock of Spearow and we got separated from each other." She frowns, "He was trying to get to the Pokemon Center to help his Pokemon. I'm not sure if he even made it there alright, but he had to have if I'm farther behind."

Luke frowns. "Sorry to hear."

"It's alright." Aria said, wrapping Ponyta's leg in the bandage. "He's strong, I'm sure he's fine as long as he doesn't give up."

Luke nods, looking at his Pokemon. "What about you?" She asked.

"Same thing, I'm also a Pokemon trainer. We were heading to the nearest town and...well you know the rest from there." He said.

Aria nods. "Ponyta should be just fine. All it needs is some good rest. Your Pokemon should be back on its feet in no time."

Luke smiles, petting his pokemon on the head. "That's great to hear, thanks for helping us out." He said, returning his Pokemon to the Poke Ball.

Aria smiles as well, "It's nothing. I have a camp nearby. You can come if you like."

"That would be great, thanks."

* * *

When they reached the camp, Luke sat down on the grass while Aria sat on the opposite side of the fire. She was going through her bag, organizing her herbs and bottles making sure they were labeled with what was in it and what it was used for.

"Your brother just started his journey this morning?" Luke said confused.

Aria nods, "Yeah, he doesn't know much about Pokemon so I decided to join him on his journey. I don't have have any badges yet, but I've been training for some time now." She responded.

Luke nods, looking up at the night sky.

"I'm going to be searching for my brother in the morning. He was heading to the nearest Pokemon Center to help his Pokemon, I just hope he's alright." Aria shakes her head.

"Well if your brother made it to the Pokemon Center then he should be okay. So there's nothing to worry about."

Aria nods, "Thanks Luke, that really helped."

He looks at her, "It's for helping me out with Ponyta. No worries." He said. He noticed that Aria was very focused on the bottles in her hands. He looked a bit confused by what she was doing. "What are you trying to do with those plants?"

Aria looked up at him and realized that she had not fully explained why she was organizing all of the bottles she carried.

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you about my little hobby I have." She chuckled. "When I was younger, I witnessed a Pokemon Herbalist treat a Pokemon back to health using different types of plants. It was surprising to me that plants could do that, but I was young so I didn't know well. The man that cured the Pokemon, I kinda found him the next day in the forest working on making medicine. Of course, I watched, but he already knew I was there. He kind of enough to take me in and teach me how to make medicine out of plants and herbs. I have him to thank for teaching me how to do it."

Aria looks down at the camp fire, noticing the flames dying down.

"It's late, we should get some sleep." She said, changing the subject. She didn't want to press in on the past, it brought up so many memories of her teacher.

"I agree, I've been up for a while trying to help Ponyta." Luke spoke.

Aria takes out a blanket, gave it to him while she took the other one she carried. She wrapped herself around it and laid down on the ground to get some sleep. But she stayed up for a couple of minutes and looked up at the sky. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but she needed to see for herself that Ash was alright. Tomorrow morning she had to set out to find him, at least, that's what she thinks she needs to do.


	4. Episode 1: Part 4

**Episode 1: Part 4  
Catching Up**

When the sun rose, Aria woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned, looking around for her bag. She grabbed a hold of it and put the blanket away. She looked over at Luke and saw that he was already awake and checking his Ponyta for the wound. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Good morning." She said. "How's Ponyta?"

Luke looks at her. "Morning, and doing a lot better. The herbs really helped." He said.

Aria smiles, looking at where the wound was on Ponyta and noticed that it was long gone. "That's great to hear. I should get going to find my brother."

Luke stood up, handing her back the blanket she gave him last night to use. "I could give you a lift there. Since Ponyta is feeling better I could take you there." He said, climbing onto his Pokemon's back.

Aria chuckles lightly. "You don't have to."

"No no, I insist. I owe you for saving Ponyta. We'll get you there before you know it." Luke grins.

Aria thought for a moment. Well since she did save Ponyta, I guess Luke wants to pay her back for helping. But was it too much? She couldn't be sure so she decided to go with him.

"Alright, I'll go—" But of course, they heard something driving in their direction on the road that cuts her off. When it came to a stop the person driving it looked at them.

"Are you Aria Ketchum?" The woman asked.

"Officer Jenny? And yes, that's me. Why do you ask?" Aria answered confused.

"Your brother was wondering where you were, he asked me if I could look for you." She said.

Aria's eyes widen. "My brother sent you? Is he alright?" She asked concerned.

"He's doing fine. He's just waiting for you to get to the Pokemon Center." Jenny replied.

Aria sighed in relief, happy to hear the news about her brother.

"I can take you there right away if you want to." Jenny offered with a bright smile.

"Um, sorry but I'll have to decline on that." She said respectively. "I'll be there as soon as I can, can you let him know I'm on my way?"

"Sure, and the Pokemon Center is only 20 minutes away from here. Hope you'll be okay." With that she drove off in the road as Aria waved a goodbye to her.

Aria turns to Luke, noticing that he was grinning a tad bit. "Why didn't you decide to go? You would have met up with your brother at the Pokemon Center." He wondered.

"I'm not much for riding in a vehicle from the police, I rather walk, or just take the simple way. Besides, who would turn down an offer to ride on such a fast Pokemon like Ponyta?" She grins, crossing her arms.

"I would say the same if I were in your shoes." Luke chuckles before extending his hand out to her. With his help she managed to get on Ponyta's back, placing her hands on Luke's waist.

"You ready?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Aria nods, "Yep, I'm ready." She replied.

"Alright, lets go Ponyta. Forward!" He commanded his Pokemon.

Ponyta nays in response before running along through the grass and then onto the road. Aria was a bit nervous about it, but she shook it off and decided to enjoy the ride. She watched the road below and saw how fast they were going.

"Surprised huh?" Luke asked.

She looks back up at him, noticing the smirk on his face.

"Sort of," She said. "Although it's not everyday I get a chance to ride on a Pokemon like this."

Luke nods in response, looking back at the road. "We should be there soon," He said. "Just a bit longer."

* * *

When they could see the Pokemon Center within their range, Aria noticed her brother waiting at the entrance with the girl she saw yesterday.

Aria smiles brightly before calling her brother's name, "Hey Ash!"

He turns around, the girl following his gaze once they noticed her riding the Pokemon.

"Hey Aria!" Ash called back, Pikachu jumping up onto his shoulder.

Ponyta comes to a stop beside them as Aria climbs off, hugging her younger brother. "Thank goodness you're okay!" She exclaims, letting go of him. But she noticed something strange, the Pokemon Center looked destroyed and blown up.

"What happened to the Pokemon Center?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Ash shakes his head.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Aria." He assured. "Now that Pikachu's feeling better we can get going."

But a cough interrupted them as they look over at the girl. "You're that girl I met in the forest." Aria said. "Hi, my name is Aria." She greeted, holding out her hand to her.

"Misty," She said. "And thanks to your brother I have no bike."

She looks at Ash and noticed he was tense. "I didn't mean for it to be barbecue." He apologized.

"It's fine Ash," Aria assured, facing Misty. "I'm sure we can buy you another one."

"Hi, I think you forgot about me." Luke said grinning.

"Oh right, guys this is Luke, I helped him heal his Ponyta last night when it was injured and he helped me get here to reach you guys." She explains.

"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet y'all." He said, climbing off Ponyta's back, holding out a poke ball to return it to it. "I'm also a Pokemon Trainer."

"Really?" Ash said in disbelief. "That's awesome."

Luke nods, "I don't have any badges yet but I'm heading to Pewter City to start there." He said.

"Pewter City? That's where we're heading." Aria said. "Maybe we all can go together."

"That sounds like a great idea." Ash agreed.

"We'll have to go through the Viridian Forest to get there. It might be a while though." Misty replied.

"It's alright." Aria said, "As long as we get there we'll be fine."

* * *

**Hey ya, sooo I added another OC into this story and decided to add Luke into their journey, just to making it a bit more interesting. What do you guys think of him? Oh, and by the way Luke is suppose to be Aria's rival since Ash's rival is Gary and Aria didn't have one. So Luke is going to be her rival in this series. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Episode 2: Part 1

**I'm so sorry guys! I completely forgot about this story and I went to work on it all day! This chapter might be a little short because I've been working on editing videos today and I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. But I'm finally bringing this story back into the series! Also this chapter is going to be based off episode 3 when Ash catches his first Pokemon. You guys basically know what Pokemon it is since it's only the third episode in the series. Aria's Pokemon will be mostly a surprise, but most of the are mentioned in 'Adventure in Hoenn'. Also I'll be adding the theme song in this when I do a new episode in the next chapters. When you see the bold it usually means that it's the theme song for the episode. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Recap of the last episode...**

_"You're that girl I met in the forest." Aria said. "Hi, my name is Aria." She greeted, holding out her hand to her.  
_

_"Misty," She said. "And thanks to your brother I have no bike."_

_She looks at Ash and noticed he was tense. "I didn't mean for it to be barbecue." He apologized._

_"It's fine Ash," Aria assured, facing Misty. "I'm sure we can buy you another one."_

_"Hi, I think you forgot about me." Luke said grinning._

_"Oh right, guys this is Luke, I helped him heal his Ponyta last night when it was injured and he helped me get here to reach you guys." She explains._

_"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet y'all." He said, climbing off Ponyta's back, holding out a poke ball to return it to it. "I'm also a Pokemon Trainer."_

_"Really?" Ash said in disbelief. "That's awesome."_

_Luke nods, "I don't have any badges yet but I'm heading to Pewter City to start there." He said._

_"Pewter City? That's where we're heading." Aria said. "Maybe we all can go together."_

_"That sounds like a great idea." Ash agreed._

_"We'll have to go through the Viridian Forest to get there. It might be a while though." Misty replied._

_"It's alright." Aria said, "As long as we get there we'll be fine."_

* * *

**Episode 2: Part 1  
Ash's First Pokemon**

"Ash? What are you doing?" Aria asked once she noticed that he came to a stop. That was when Aria noticed that he was staring down at a Pokemon in front of him.

It was a Caterpie and it looked to be staring at them. Ash takes out a poke ball as he grins. "This is my chance!" He said with excitement. "Poke Ball, go!"

Aria's eyes widen. "Ash! You be able won't catch it unless it's weakened!" She exclaimed, eyes widened.

* * *

**I wanna be the very best**

**Like no one ever was**

**To catch them is my real test**

**To train them is my cause**

**I will travel across the land**

**Searching far and wide**

**Each Pokemon to understand**

**The power that's inside**

**Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)**

**It's you and me**

**I know it's my destiny**

**Pokemon**

**Ooh, you're my best friend**

**In a world we must defend**

**Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)**

**A heart so true**

**Our courage will pull us through**

**You teach me and I'll teach you**

**Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)**

**Gotta catch 'em all**

**Pokemon!**

* * *

It was too late, the Poke Ball landed on Caterpie's head as it opened. Caterpie gave out a cry before it was sucked into the Poke Ball and landed on the ground in front of them. It shook and flashed a few times before it just sat there.

Aria looked dumbfounded as she blinked, confused.

_How did he catch it, without weakening it?_ She thought._ That can't be possible, right? Maybe Caterpie wanted to be caught or...I don't know..._

Ash's eyes twitched before he realized that he had caught the small Pokemon.

"Wow! I actually caught it! I caught my first Pokemon!" He exclaimed.

He picks up the Poke Ball as he cheered, which made Aria blink again.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked, noticing how unease she was.

Aria glanced at him. "He caught it without weakening it at all. The Pokemon would usually try to break free of it, not allow itself to get caught unless it wants to be caught." She said.

Luke looks at Ash who was still cheering about his first capture. "Or it couldn't do anything to let itself free. There are many theories why a Pokemon wants to be with a trainer or not."

"What's up?" Misty asked.

Aria shrugged it off. "It's nothing."

But Misty tensed up when Ash released it from the Poke Ball as she hid behind both Aria and Luke.

"What?" Luke said blankly as they glance at her.

"Are you afraid of bug type Pokemon, Misty?" Aria asked.

"Yes! They creep me out!" She exclaimed.

"What made you afraid of them?" Luke asked.

"They just seem creepy! Crawling on everything strangely and looking weird!"

Aria sighed, glancing back at Ash who seemed to be already becoming friends with his new Pokemon, even Pikachu was growing a great bond with Caterpie.

"It is going to be a long day..." She sighed once again.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Luke commented. "And maybe it will be a long day tomorrow as well."

Aria chuckled, shaking her head. "That I can agree on."

* * *

When dawn approached, Aria hanged out a little far away from the others as she laid there with Bulbasuar. A small sigh escaped her lips as she glanced at Ash and the others, who were sound asleep. But she also noticed that Pikachu and Caterpie were still awake, looking at the stars and the moon, but they seemed to be talking to each other. Even if Aria couldn't understand them, she knew that they already must be good friends.

Bulbasaur leaned against her, as she glanced down at it, smiling. She rubbed its head as she leaned her head against the tree, looking at the stars in the sky.

"This is just the beginning." She mumbled so that Bulbasaur could hear her. "This is something we both need to train for. When it comes to gym battles, we need to be prepared. Even though we might seem strong for now, it doesn't mean that we're ready for anything yet. But..." She looked down at Bulbasuar. "I'm mostly on the journey because I want to become friends with many different kinds of Pokemon. So that, we won't be lonely or won't have to fight a battle alone. Just think of all of the people and Pokemon we'll meet together. And the best thing about it is that we'll have Ash will us."

Her and Ash always dreamed about going on a journey with each other when they were older, but Aria had to wait until Ash turned 10 so that he could go with her, so that they both can compete against each other and learn from each other's mistakes. Aria's battling styles were probably much different from how Ash battles, but that also means they could teach other different ways of battling. Yes, they knew that they would do that at one point. Aria smiled when she saw Bulbasaur fall asleep on her lap as she also noticed that she was falling asleep as well. She cuddled close to her partner as she closed her eyes.


	6. Episode 2: Part 2

**This story has not got any attention in a long time...**

**Sorry about these late updates, I haven't been in the mood to work on this story very much...**

**Again, sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Part 2  
Team Rocket Appears!**

"EEKKK!"

Aria was startled when she heard Misty scream as she glanced over at her, seeing her trying to hide from Ash's Caterpie. Ash, who was also startled by her outburst. Even Luke wasn't expecting that at all and he banged his head on a nearby branch that was sticking out of the tree. Poor guy.

"Misty!? What's wrong?" Ash asked trying to get his bearings.

"Why is this thing sleeping next to me!?" She exclaimed, getting a chill down her shoulder.

"I think Caterpie likes you Misty." Aria pointed out.

"If this thing likes me it can stay in the Poke Ball!"

Caterpie's eyes began to fill with tears as he slowly crawled towards its Poke Ball on the log.

"Aw! Misty you're so unbelievable!" Ash yelled at her.

"Can you guys please stop yelling?" Aria said as she glanced at Luke who was rubbing his sore head. "Are you okay Luke?"

He nods slowly as he looked at Misty angrily. "You know you didn't have to scream!" He yelled. "You scared me to death!"

"Well sorry! Caterpie just startled me! I already told you yesterday that I hate bugs!" Misty yelled back.

"Stop fighting!" Aria shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone looked at her in shock, surprised she would yell that loudly.

"Sorry for yelling," She apologized. "But arguing isn't going to solve the problem. Can't you guys get along for one day?"

"Okay Misty, you owe Caterpie an apology! Pokemon have feelings too you know!" Ash exclaimed.

Aria sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to end soon.

A sound of wings flapping caught everyone's ears as they looked towards the sky. A Pokemon swoops down and lands in tall grass searching for something to eat.

"Wow, a Pidgeotto!" Ash cried, taking out his Pokedex.

**"Pidgeotto, an evolved form of the Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution."**

"Alright Pidgeotto, I'll show you whose the dangerous one around here." He said, taking out an empty poke ball. "Poke Ball, go!"

He throws it right at Pidgeotto but it only slapped it away with its left wing.

"Ash, that's the second time you've done that." Aria said, shaking her head.

"You don't get it do you? You just don't throw a Poke Ball and capture a Pokemon. You have to make it battle and weaken it first." Misty said. "The only reason you got to catch Caterpie because it's already weakling."

"I know what I'm doing." He said. "And you just better quit picking on Caterpie, OK? And now if you kindly keep your big MOUTH shut, you'll see how it's done!"

Misty blinked in confusion as Ash reached for Caterpie's Poke Ball.

"Go Caterpie!"

The small green Pokemon appeared in front of Ash as everyone gasped.

"I told you I know what I was doing." Ash said, adjusting his hat.

"Ash! You are acting like a fool!" Aria exclaimed.

"What, did I do something wrong?" He asked confused.

A shriek was heard as they saw Pidgeotto chasing after Caterpie.

"Caterpie!" Ash cried worriedly.

"Ash! Caterpie is a bug type Pokemon and compare that to a bird like Pidgeotto! They eat worms and Caterpie will become lunch if you don't call it back!" Luke exclaimed.

Ash's eyes widen and took out Caterpie's poke ball.

"Caterpie, return!" He calls back the pokemon as Pidgeotto just missed him and its beak got caught in a tree. "Pikachu, go!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu runs in just as Pidgeotto got its beak free.

"Pikachu, Thunder Shock now!"

Pikachu attacks, landing a hit on Pidgeotto. Ash took out the same empty poke ball and threw it once again at Pidgeotto. It falls to the ground and starts to shake and blink. Everyone waited in silence until they heard the ding.

"I'm the greatest." Ash said proud of himself.

"You're the worst!" Misty exclaimed angrily. "You have no idea what you're doing! It'll be a long time till you're a Pokemon Master, like million years!"

"Not again..." Aria sighed as Luke nodded in agreement.

"Will those two ever get along?" He thought aloud.

"There's a possibility." Aria said with a light shrug.

"And this is why I prefer you as a better friend than those two." Luke laughed. Aria laughed as well, but more quietly.

"Ash isn't usually like this, but if something gets him riled, then you've lost him."

Aria was slightly startled when she heard a dark laugh echo through the forest as they all turned to the source of the laugh.

"So, we meet again." A deep voice said.

"I...know that voice." Ash thought aloud.

They saw three figures before them, the odd thing was they were doing a motto.

Wait, _a motto?_

But wait, a talking Meowth? Aria's never seen anything like that before! Even Luke was impressed to see the Pokemon talking. They claim to call themselves Team Rocket, but they've never heard of it before, but Ash and Misty remember what happened that night before when Aria and Luke first got to the Pokemon Center the day after the incident.

"Uh, we're kind of busy now so we-"

"Quiet boy, we're not here to listen to you." The woman, Jessie spat, cutting Ash off. "We're here to get your Pokemon."

"Hand over that Pikachu." The man, James demanded.

"Hey, this is my Pikachu, go and find your own!" Ash exclaimed.

"The only Pikachu we want is that one." Jessie said.

"We're only looking for the most rare and valuable Pokemon in the world, kid." James said.

"And that Pikachu is the kind we need." Jessie finished for him.

"Ash, have you meet these guys before?" Aria asked, getting slightly worried.

"They attacked the Pokemon Center the other day, that's why it was ruined when you and Luke got there." Ash explained.

"Make things easy and hand over that Pikachu!" Jessie demanded.

Ash huffed. "Forget it!"

"Then you leave us no choice!"

They both throw one Poke Ball and two Pokemon appear. An Ekans and Koffing.

"Hey! Two against one, that's cheating!" Ash whined.

"Actually, it's two on two!" Aria said as she called out her Pokemon. "Go Spearow!"

The Pokemon lands on Aria's hat as Ash glanced at her.

"Let's do this together!" She said to him.

"R-right!" He said.

"Koffing, Sludge attack now!" James said.

Koffing launched the attack and hit Pikachu right in the eyes. Pikachu desperately tried to get it off, but he couldn't see at all and couldn't get it off. Ash picks up his partner and hands it to Misty.

"They might try anything to get what they want, but no matter what happens, don't let them have Pikachu, understand?"

Misty nods slowly, holding Pikachu in her arms as Ash reached for another poke ball.

"Ash, go with Pidgeotto, in the air we have a big advantage." Aria told him as Spearow took off in the air.

"Alright. Pidgeotto go!" Pidgeotto appears out of the poke ball and started to follow Spearow as the both of them were ready to fight together. Both of Team Rocket's Pokemon were chasing after the two flying types as Aria and Ash tried to their best to battle them, but sadly enough, both Pokemon got wiped out by Koffing and Ekans and landed roughly on the ground.

"Ah! Pidgeotto, return!"

"You too Spearow! You need some rest!"

They called back to the their Pokemon, getting slightly angry. Ash reached for another poke ball and everyone looked at him with shocked eyes, except for Team Rocket.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked.

"I know you're still weak from battling Pidgeotto. But now Caterpie, you're my only hope. Just give it your very best shot." Ash mutters. He called out the tired pokemon as it was panting from its last battle.

Team Rocket couldn't help it but laugh at Caterpie and commanded their Pokemon to fight it. Caterpie saw them coming and curled up into a ball in fear. Pikachu heard Caterpie's cry and started to call out to the Pokemon.

"Caterpie, use String Shot!" Ash told it.

Caterpie looked up and obeyed, using its attack. It wrapped the two Pokemon in the web as he charged forward and tackled them into each other.

"Now watch a real Pokemon in action!" Meowth said.

Meowth was soon covered in it as well as Team Rocket grabbed him and returned their Pokemon to their poke balls. They ran off, leaving only a rose on the ground that was in front of Caterpie. Ash's eyes widen as he realized they had just won. He cheered as he picked up Caterpie, praising the Pokemon for doing a great job.

"It seems like everything is starting to work out." Luke pointed out. Aria nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh." Aria smiled. "And Ash won his first battle. Even though it was slightly unfair, he still won." She said.

"Whoa! Caterpie is evolving!" Misty exclaimed.

Aria and Luke looked surprise as they approached the others and saw that Caterpie was casing itself in its string. Caterpie began to change shape and size as it only left it as a green pod. Ash took out his Pokedex to find out more information.

**"Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has encased its body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster than any previously discovered Pokemon of this variety."**

"Hey, that means it can keep changing and go onto its next stage right away." Ash said as he picked up the Pokemon. "Nice to meet you Metapod. Not in the mood to talk?" He laughed.

A Beedrill then flew past Misty, startling her as she yelped in surprise, a chill going down her spine.

"I'll do anything! Let's just get out of this forest!" She exclaimed.

"No way! There's still plenty more Pokemon in this forest!" Ash took off running with Metapod in his backpack. Misty started to follow after him, which soon lead to Luke and Aria following as well.

Aria smiled as she watched her brother laugh at all of the fun he was having.

_Maybe Ash is really cut out to be a Pokemon Trainer..._

She looked up at the sky for a moment.

_I just wonder what kind of Pokemon we're going to meet next..._


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_**Hi guys, I'm just here doing a quick author's note for this story and yes, I get why all of you are wondering why I'm doing an author's note now. Okay, I realized I haven't updated this in a long time, and I mean a long time! Even Adventure in Unova hasn't been updated since March! MARCH!**_

_**Okay, I'm terrible person for not updating this in like forever. I realized my mistakes, but I have good reasons for it. I have a lot of reasons why these two stories haven't been updated like Adventure in Hoenn.**_

_**1.) I have my final exams, post tests, and next week I'm out for summer vacation. The lack of updates will be slow for all stories, even these ones will take a very long time to update.**_

_**2.) I have youtube videos that need to be edited, recorded, and uploaded all in one day. I have many files I need to work on, and a new video of Borderlands The Pre Sequel will be uploaded later today.**_

_**3.) This series has been really fun to write, but there are points in it where things are getting difficult to write. Even one of the other chapters I work on I have to write with my friends! I'm not saying I want to stop this story, I'm just saying it takes a lot of time to work on just one chapter for one episode unless I split them off into parts (the movies are harder to work on as well since they're all in one chapter.)**_

_**4.) I need a bit more encouragement when working on these chapters. I want all of your guys's opinions on this series. I need to ask you all a very important question, and I mean VERY important question. Should I put Adventure in Unova and Adventure in Hoenn (pick either one or you can choose both) on hold, and only work on Adventure in Kanto (and the other one that wasn't chosen unless both were picked).**_

_**Yeah, that's really all I have to say. Sorry again for not updating this in so long. We've only gotten to the second episode throughout the whole pokemon series, there are about 800 episodes already. I'm not going to be able to work on all of them but I'll try to get the really fun, important, or special episodes into this series.**_

_**I have one last thing to say. Sorry, I'm making this way to long, but I just want to make sure that you guys are really reading this story and that you guys want more of it. I know you all are liking Adventure in Hoenn, but I want to know how everyone feels about Adventure in Unova and Adventure in Kanto. This is one of my longest series I have ever worked on, on this site at least. With all the stuff that is happening in reality and youtube, I haven't had the time to get myself together and work on a single word for one chapter.**_

_**Also, (Sorry, I just need to say one more thing) does anyone want any special moments to happen with Aria or any of the characters? Like a mini chapter but it won't effect the actually story. Just wondering because I can work on those if I can't work on the actually chapter for this story, just something fun to work on if things are getting tough lately.**_

_**Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!**_


	8. Great News!

**Hey guys, so I have a bit of news for this entire series. NO! I am not discontinuing this! I would never do that! But here I have a bit of good news actually! Remember if I did say this a long time ago I would write a side story?**

**...**

**I didn't?**

**Oh.**

**This is awkward.**

**...**

**Well, now I am!**

**This one is JUST a side story, this one has nothing to do with the series! I mentioned all of the stuff that you need to know about it, but if you want to check it out, you can! I will be updating the regular books too so don't worry about that because I'm so close with the movie soon and I'm getting very excited on it!**

**The side story is called Adventure of Aria [Side Story] and I hope you'll read it!**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Later!**


	9. Episode 5: Part 1

**I. Feel. So. Bad.**

**I AM SUPER SORRY GUYS! What is wrong me with me!?**

**UGH! WHY CAN'T I KEEP UP WITH THIS ONE BUT THE OTHER ONES I CAN!?**

**While I mentally slap myself, you guys enjoy this chapter, especially with this vote of Pokemon!**

**Rattata**

**Sandshrew**

**Nidoran (Female)**

**Vulpix**

**Jigglypuff**

**Meowth**

**Growlithe**

**Eevee**

* * *

**Pewter City**  
**Episode 5: Part 1**

**Recap of the last episode...**

_A Beedrill then flew past Misty, startling her as she yelped in surprise, a chill going down her spine._

_"I'll do anything! Let's just get out of this forest!" She exclaimed._

_"No way! There's still plenty more pokemon in this forest!" Ash took off running with Metapod in his backpack. Misty started to follow after him, which soon lead to Luke and Aria following as well._

_Aria smiled as she watched her brother laugh at all of the fun he was having._

_Maybe Ash is really cut out to be a Pokemon Trainer..._

_She looked up at the sky for a moment._

_I just wonder what kind of pokemon we're going to meet next..._

* * *

**I wanna be the very best**

**Like no one ever was**

**To catch them is my real test**

**To train them is my cause**

**I will travel across the land**

**Searching far and wide**

**Each Pokemon to understand**

**The power that's inside**

**Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)**

**It's you and me**

**I know it's my destiny**

**Pokemon**

**Ooh, you're my best friend**

**In a world we must defend**

**Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)**

**A heart so true**

**Our courage will pull us through**

**You teach me and I'll teach you**

**Pokemon (Gotta catch 'em all)**

**Gotta catch 'em all**

**Pokemon!**

* * *

"Hey look guys!"

Aria, Luke, and Misty glance at Ash after their whole conversation on about what they plan to do once they reach Pewter City. Once they caught up to the boy, their eyes widen when they saw the city in front of them.

"It's Pewter City!" Misty says.

Ash sits down on the rock cross legged, taking deep breaths.

"I thought we'd be wandering inside that forest forever." He pants. Pikachu sits beside him, tired as much as he was.

"It goes to show this is how a Pokemon Trainer travels." Aria places one foot on the rock. "It isn't that far now."

"Agreed." Luke replies.

"Pewter is gray, the color of stone." A deep voice appears. "This city was famous for its stones a long time ago."

The four look over the ledge and spot a older man wearing a red hat sitting below them.

"What's with this guy?" Ash says confused. "Someone you know, Misty?"

Misty shakes her head. "No way."

"The name's Flint." He says. "What you're sitting on is my merchandise."

Ash panicked, standing up. "A-ah sorry!"

Great first impression.

* * *

"You sell stones for a certain price on how valuable they are?" Aria asks, noticing the numbers on the paper that were on top of the rocks.

Flint nods. "You need a pickling stone? Or maybe you don't."

Ash shakes his head, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Sorry, I'm traveling to become a Pokemon Master."

Flint looked curious for a moment, then glances at the yellow mouse on the stairs. Pikachu takes a deep breath, wanting to take a rest.

"Your Pokemon's pretty tired." He gets up off of the ground. "Come on, I'll guide you to the Pokemon Center." He didn't give them a second to say something back.

"Despite his appearance, he seems like a nice person." Ash said, glancing over at his sister and Misty.

"You don't know really..." Misty responses.

Flint comes back with an extended hand.

"By the way, for resting on my rocks, it'll be 2 dollar charge."

Figures.

* * *

When they reached the Pokemon Center, the group sent on their separate ways. Aria went off to go gather more supplies after they leave the city, Luke decided to explore the town for a while, and Ash and Misty went to take care of healing up Ash's Pokemon.

Ash and Misty were distracted by a poster up on the wall and stared at it. Ash instantly felt his excitement overcome him.

"Pokemon League Regional Championships," He grinned. "All right!"

"Hold it." Misty told him, approaching him.

"What?" Ash replied confused.

"If you want to enter, you have to win against Gym Leaders of numerous cities and receive a badge as proof of that." She crosses her arms. "Can you do it?"

"Of course!" Ash turned his head at a chuckle and found Flint walking towards him and Misty.

"You plan to challenge Brock, the Gym Leader authorized for Pewter City's Pokemon Gym?" He asked.

"

"Yeah, of course." Ash said. "Once Pikachu and the others are healed, please take me to Brock or whoever's Gym."

Flint laughs once more, "You?" He walks away without another word, leaving Ash a bit surprised.

Moments after, they decided to get some lunch in order to be prepared for the day ahead.

"That old man's making a fool out of me." Ash said with a mouth full of food.

"You really think you can win?" Misty said surprised. "Gym Leaders are different from other trainers, they're ridiculously strong."

Ash stopped eating for a moment.

"If you come to me and ask nicely for help, I can lend a hand, too." Misty offered.

Ash huffed, continuing to eat. "Don't need it."

"Oh, I see! If you do as you please. You couldn't win against Pewter Gym's Brock!" Misty grabs her bag and walks the opposite directly away. Ash looked down and surprisingly found a bill near his drink.

"Hey! Pay for the food!"

Let's just say he lucked out.

* * *

**Yeah. Short. I rushed this too. I mean, I kinda wanted to give Ash a bit of a spotlight since Aria was been taking it this entire time. I mean, this story is about her after all, I just haven't worked out all of the plans yet. Or have I?**

**No, that was just stupid of me to say. Anyway, I hope I'll be posting a new chapter of this soon, because oh boy is this going to take a while.**

**Later!**


	10. Quick Update

**So, how have all of you guys been? For me, I've been busy. I haven't been able to work on this series forever! Trust me I've been wanting to, but I have exams this week. Everyday until Friday. Yeah, you can tell where I'll be for a bit.**

**The reason I'm only saying this on this series is because I have something special planned. If you noticed what was on my profile I put up a poll. You can probably guess what it is, but I don't plan to spoil anything yet. :3**

**So the next update you'll probably see from me is this weekend. Maybe, I not officially sure yet. But if you want to know where I'll be, well, it's a secret too.**

**Also, I'm editing the old chapters in the series as you might have already noticed in the Hoenn one, but I'm still going to fix a lot of it.**

**I'll see you guys soon!**


	11. Final August Update

**I know. I know. This is getting out of hand. I haven't been doing anything for this series. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on it.**

**I've decided something.**

**Would any of you like to see the rest of the series in Aria's POV?**

**In all honesty, I think it might be easier considering that most of the series is focused on Aria only, but then getting to the actually effects in the story.**

**But if you've checked my profile you've probably noticed something there. I've planned out stories for future notice and there is one in there that might catch your eye.**

**Remember that poll I put up a long time ago? Yeah, it's finally becoming official, just not right away. Anyway by the time this is up I'm working on old chapters and doing episodes that I've skipped into the actually series. So, yeah, I'm going to be busy.**

**If any of you guys have suggestions or anyway way to help me getting a schedule set up for this series let me know! I could use you're guys' advice! It's become very useful before! I'm sure it'll still be useful now!**

**That wasn't meant to be rude but just to let you know I love you guys!**

**Bye for now!**


	12. Episode 5: Part 2

**Aria Vs. Brock!**  
**Episode 5: Part 2**

* * *

**Aria's Point of View**

* * *

"You sure took your time." I looked up at Ash as he finally made it to the gym.

I noticed the look of confusion on his face when he saw that there was a certain someone missing from the group.

"Where's Luke?" He asks.

"He left." I replied crossing my arms over my chest. "He left us a message that he wanted me to tell you. This is what he said, _"Hey Ash, sorry to tell you but I already have a badge at this gym. It was before I met you and Aria that I had returned to Pallet Town to take care of an errand. I know you'll be upset that I didn't say anything or left without telling you, but I know that we'll run into each other very soon. Trust me on it."_ That's it."

Ash frowned. "That sucks. I thought we'd be going on a journey together."

"Well, family comes first." I flick him on the forehead. "You'd do the same thing if you were in his place. Besides, you'd know I'd go with you even if it means not having a gym battle."

Ash smiled, shaking his head.

"You've been changing personalities ever since Duke has been teaching you for the past couple years." He pointed out.

I scowled, turning around so my back faced him. I can't believe he would bring that up! Sure I learned a few things from him but it was only the medicine and herbal foods and drinks!

"I have not! Now, come on! We have a gym battle to take care of!" I made my way towards the door with him following behind me.

Pikachu was walking between us as we pushed the large doors open. The first thing we noticed was that it was really dark but we could see some of it.

"Hello?" Ash called, his voice echoing through the building.

"It seems like it's closed, but something doesn't feel right." I pointed out. We stopped in one spot, glancing around to see if there was even anyone here.

"Who goes there?"

Okay there was one.

We both yelped as light came on over a brown haired man sitting with his legs crossed as he stared at the two of them.

"You must be Brock." Ash put his hand together in a fist as he held it up near his face. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you!"

"Is this your first gym match?" He asks, looking over the both of us. "A gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon lead authorization. There are special rules."

"What do you mean by special rules?" Ash asked.

"It's a Pokemon Battle against a gym leader. The gym leader gets to decide on these rules and depending on what will happen might give us a chance to win a gym badge here. It could be a double battle, one Pokemon each, or something even surprising."

Brock nodded his head at me. "We will use two Pokemon each, understood?"

We nodded our head in response.

Brock glances down at my brother's Pikachu and looked slightly curious.

"How long have you been with that Pokemon?" Brock asked Ash.

"I think about two weeks, I guess."

"Yes, you're Pikachu is in its cutest stage. It can't win."

Pikachu looked a little down when he thought he was being complimented by the gym leader.

"I'll worry about my Pokemon and you worry about yours alright?" Ash snapped.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering to not irritate the gym leader.

"Suit yourself. As a gym leader I have to accept every challenge. So let's just get this over with." He snaps his fingers together and the lights flashed on instantly. A door to the rigth of us opened to reveal a hidden rock field being pulled out towards us.

My eyes widen, grabbing my brother's arm and running back away from it. Pikachu followed behind us but was faster considering its speed. The battlefield was connected in two separate panels and it was easy to get squished into it. Luckily for us I was able to quickly pulls us out of the way before it was put together.

I stood up, helping Ash up onto his feet. Brock jumped down from his spot and landed on the ground with a Poke Ball in his hand.

"You in the white, let's battle first." He said to me.

I grinned, reaching into my bag and pulled out my own Poke Ball.

"It's settled then." I throw out the Poke Ball and called my partner. "Bulbasaur go!"

My companion appeared in front of me, ready to battle.

"Onix go!"

When I heard the word Onix I knew I was done for. The large rock Pokemon appeared before us, tall and mighty as it stared down at my startled Bulbasaur.

"Don't be scared Bulbasaur!" I told it softly. "We can handle this as long as we believe! Don't let a Pokemon so big imitate you!"

Bulbasaur glanced back at me, blinked for a moment. Then he nodded his head, looking back at the Onix, more confident this time.

"That's the spirit! Alright, start of with a tackle attack!" I told it.

Bulbasaur ran forward, faster than I would imagine and got a direct hit on the Onix, but he only bounced off of it like it was nothing. My eyes widen in shock that not even a tackle did a bit of damage.

"Rock and Ground type, that's right." I mutter to myself.

"Onix use Bind!" Brock called out.

Onix's tail reached out to wrap around Bulbasaur, but I noticed that even Bulbasaur was fast enough to even jump into the air and dodge the fast attack.

I noticed this a while back when I first received Bulbasaur that his speed was really fast. When we were in the middle of catching Spearow his speed manage to match it perfectly. Is it possible for me to even win this match with just speed alone? For such a large Pokemon like Onix it would be easier to have speed to evade such large attacks. Maybe this could work out as an advantage for us.

"Bulbasaur stand in place!" I told it.

Bulbasaur looked back at me in shock, even Ash who was standing behind me was gasping.

"Aria what are you doing?" He asked, a confused Pikachu beside him.

"Trust me on this Bulbasaur!" I told it, winking at my partner.

Bulbasaur nodded its head slowly, looking back at Onix.

"Onix, tackle!"

Onix charged forward, surprising Bulbasaur by its fast movement.

"Use Vine Whip to stop it in place!" I commanded.

Bulbasaur's vines shot out, wrapping around Onix's head and horn, stopping it in place before it could make a hit.

"W-what!?" Brock exclaimed shocked.

I smirked as my plan worked as it should.

"Now use Leech Seed!"

From the top of the bulb on its back appeared a seed which launched towards Onix, roots appearing out of it and wrapping around it. A red shock emanated from it, knocking Onix back as it cried out.

I looked down at my Bulbasaur and noticed that most of its energy returned.

"What kind of move was that?" Ash asked shocked.

I collapsed.

Let's just say I wasn't expecting those words to come out of his mouth.

"That was called Leech Seed. It's a grass type move that attaches to a Pokemon and takes its energy and gives it back to the user. Bulbasaur can use this since he is a grass type Pokemon after all." I explained to him, getting up from the ground. "The move is there until the end of a battle or if it is removed some how by the Pokemon getting hurt by it."

Seriously how did he not know what Leech Seed was?! Hasn't TV taught him enough of how Pokemon Battles or the moves work?

_I'm gonna make sure I teach him a lesson or two about Pokemon Battles, because he's really in for it if he's going to be getting all eight badges._

I shook my head and focused back onto the battle. Let's just say that today is going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Uh...hi? Look I'm just gonna finish apologizing about late updates for this series, so I'm just going to straight into it! Welcome back! I hope you guys are enjoy this chapter as the beginning where Ash, Aria and Brock first meet! As you can tell I'm making a few arrangements around here such as this chapter being in Aria's point of view, so that's a big change so far! It's going to be switching in and out of other characters point of view so keep your eye out for that!**

**Since there was really only one vote I guess I'll just leave it to that Vulpix might end up being Aria's next catch. Who knows really when I'll actually being updating this so...**

**Oh well things happen! Speaking of which, I designed a new art style for Aria in this story with her clothing but it's not done yet so I'll let you guys know when it is fully up! All of the chapters for this one will be updated as soon as I can get to them so they actually make sense unlike the past me which kinda sucked at writing at the time.**

**And if you were wondering why Luke left, it was because he actually does have family that has certain...conditions. I won't go too into detail, but I'll just point out that he comes from a large family and was influenced by another to become a Pokemon Trainer but there were others who didn't want him to be one blah blah blah, can't say because they will end up spoilers.**

**Another character that was mentioned in this chapter who happens to be called Duke also plays and important role in Aria's life considering that he was the one to teach her how to use plants as medicine or how to use herbs and such. Yeah, I've been keeping him in the dark for the longest time since I haven't updated much. But I'll say this much is that you might like his character! Even thou his a bit of a quiet one...**

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter once again and I'll see you guys soon! Later!**


End file.
